


[VID] Home

by JetpackMonkey



Category: Jigoku (1960)
Genre: Demons, F/M, Fanvids, Festivids, Festivids 2011, Hell, Horror, Japanese Mythology & Folklore, M/M, Torture, Trauma, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-04
Updated: 2012-02-04
Packaged: 2017-11-04 05:19:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/390194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JetpackMonkey/pseuds/JetpackMonkey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Home is where I want to be, but I guess I'm already there."</p>
            </blockquote>





	[VID] Home

**Length:** 2:26  
 **Song:**  Miles Fisher - This Must Be the Place  
 **Password:**   tamura

**Author's Note:**

> Gift for AbsoluteDestiny for Festivids 2011.
> 
> This vid was as much a gift from absolutedestiny as it was a gift for him. I'd long wanted to do a vid for Jigoku set to this song and I even had some of it laid down in Final Cut, but I knew it would be very difficult and I wasn't sure there would be an audience for it, so I put it aside. Then absolutedestiny posted his Dear Festividder letter. At that point, I was damn near convinced that I was going to get assigned him, given that I'd offered so many of the fandoms he requested, so I started in on the Jigoku vid again.
> 
> I ended up getting assigned someone else (as you do), but I still did the Jigoku vid as a treat because it might be the only time I ever had to make it and because I was so damned delighted that there was someone else out there who even knew the film existed. The vid... well, it morphed into a different vid than I had originally set out to make. Partially because I was trying to match some of the request, but also because I was a different vidder than I was back when I started contemplating this vid. Honestly, I think it's better for it.
> 
> I first ran into Jigoku in 2007 when I bought it on DVD on a whim, completely unaware of what it was. I watched it and my mind was blown. Sure, it was the first film with concentrated amounts of gore in it, but that was beside the point. It was also a fascinating, trippy descent into Hell with more layers than parfait. It took me a year to properly review it on Classic-Horror.com and that review remains my longest to date.
> 
> I kind of love trippy films about damnation. Just get me going on Mario Bava's Lisa and the Devil sometime.
> 
> Is there a point to this? Yes. You really need to go see Jigoku. It's on DVD from the Criterion Collection and it's awesome, if not for the squeamish.
> 
> Also, thanks to my betas, echan, diannelamerc, and lizbetann for encouragement and notes. And thanks so, so much to absolutedestiny, without whom this vid would never have been completed.


End file.
